Jen Tanner
Lieutenant Genevieve Tanner, or Jen to her friends, is a former town guard with a chip on her shoulder and founding member of Hyperion Company. Stern but compassionate, Jen has all the fire of youth and skill of a professional warrior without the tempering of real, practical experience. Personality Jen is a tough, stern but compassionate warrior from Highgarden, Rikea. She tends to be no-nonsense and doesn't often partake in jokes or rough-housing with the rest of the group. That's not to say Jen is a tight-ass. She almost always celebrates with the rest of the team with drinking and singing, and she has a surprisingly fun side. She just doesn't find the field the appropriate venue to do that sort of thing. She tends to be by-the-book in her conduct in the field, although she is more than willing to violate certain rules for the greater good. She is very cautious since the battle with Urg the Giant (which did wonders to humble her) although this does kind of straddle the line of being over-cautious. Between the other members of the team, Jen is one of the more compassionate team members. Saving lives and protecting innocent people is the most important thing to Jen and despite what she told Harper when she accepted the position, that is the reason she joined the team: to protect people who cannot protect themselves. Jen is not a show-boat, however; she does what needs to be done and does not demand the spotlight. She'll fight a Giant head-on or simply operate a winch to pull civilians out of harm's way if it's what is asked of her. History Genevieve Tanner was born on 02 Gruumas, 2686 to Michael and Joanna Tanner, a blacksmith and a barmaid in the small, rural village of Granville. The village was small, walled and in the northern reaches of House Pyle territory, meaning it was about a week from Highgarden. As a child, Jen often hung around her father's smith shop, where she liked to hold the swords. Other days she would sit at the bar of her mom's work, sipping juice while she watched her mom banter with the patrons. Jen loved watching the revelry of the people her mother served. She loved the smell of smoke and smelted ore. What she didn't love was learning how to sew or how to cook or how to take care of a house. Sure, she was good at all of these things but she liked hands-on work more. Things took a turn for the worse when a band of Orcs descended on her village, tearing through the city and slaughtering dozens. The town militia barely fought them off and rode to Highgarden for support. Over the next fortnight, Granville was attacked by orcs or bandits nearly every day. Jen watched the town rally together and found it inspiring to watch her entire town come together. Throughout the hellish two weeks, Jen's mother was hit by a stray arrow, but she pulled through. Her father, in addition to fighting alongside his neighbors, kept up on keeping arms and armor in tip-top shape. Jen admired her father's indefatigable work ethic in the face of oblivion. On 29 Fharas 2695, a storm rolled through the valley where Granville rested. The orcs took this to their advantage and attacked the city during the day, amidst the pouring rain and away from the hateful eye of the sun. The villagers were caught off-guard. It was a massacre. Jen hid with many of the other children in the basement of her mother's tavern. When she heard the footsteps approaching, Jen grabbed a small knife, intent on protecting her friends no matter the cost. Only another young boy, named Jimmy Quidd, stood with her while the others cowered. When the door opened, it was a knight, dressed in green. The town was destroyed, with only 32 survivors. Those who survived were taken to Highgarden. Jen and Jimmy were sent to live with the knight who saved them, Sir Marten Gaynes. While Jimmy was constantly getting into trouble, Jen stayed on the straight and narrow. She had a new goal: become a Green Knight like her step father, protect people who needed it, ride out to save villages in need. But more than anything, she wanted to find the tribe of Orcs that destroyed her home and killed her parents and burn them to the ground. In the spring 2703, Jen was appointed an official member of the town watch. Despite continually applying to be trained as a Green Knight, she was continually denied applicancy for unknown reasons. Her service in the Watch was admirable, enough to earn her a promotion to Corporal within one year and another to the rank of Sargeant in the autumn of 2706. Notable Accomplishments --Participated in the Fall of Urg outside of Highgarden's walls. --Recruited into and a founding member of the Hyperion Group. Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others 'Harper' Jen hasn't known Harper very long but she does respect him. After his performance and command during the Fall of Urg and his strong desire to protect and save every life he can. More often than not, their philosophies match up and while she thinks he's a bit reckless, she admires his skill and his courage. 'Dale' To put it simply, Jen doesn't much like Dale. He was first seen in her custody during the Fall of Urg, where she treated him poorly due to his status as a prisoner. She was even reluctant to let him carry his spellbook and gear during the battle. Since joining the same team, Jen has shown contempt at the worst and annoyance at best for her new ally. They rarely, if ever, agree or see eye-to-eye and constantly bicker. She begrudingly works with him, but she doesn't trust him. Powers and Abilities 'Skills and Training' '--Armed Combat:' As a soldier and member of the Highguard Watch, Jen is extensively trained in the use of various weapons and armor in combat. Her preferred form of combat is a longsword and shield. She is a self-professed poor shot with a bow, but has a strong throwing arm, preferring thrown spears. '--Horsemanship: '''Jen is very skilled at horsemanship and in riding both in and out of combat situations. '--Laws and Regulations:' Surprisingly, Jen is skilled at both Diplomacy and knowledge of laws, customs or registration. Paraphernelia N/A Weaknesses '--Stubbornness: Jen is incredibly stubborn and is more than reluctant to back down when she feels she's right. '''--Temper: Jen is easily agitated and can be pushed to anger fairly quickly by someone who knows how to push his buttons. Notes --Jen was not one of the campaign's pregenerated NPCs. Trivia --Her favorite meal is roast mutton and potatoes. --Jen can play the flute. She was taught how by her mother. --Jen dreams of seeing the Shimmering Sea, to the west. In truth, however, she's never been on a boat. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Female Characters Category:Fighter Category:House Pyle Category:Highgarden Residents Category:Rikean Category:Hyperion Company Category:Harper's Campaign Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Human Category:Imperial Category:Gruumas Birthday Category:02 Gruumas